1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a catalyst. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal catalyst for the fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
On account of the great demand for clean energy, fuel cells have been widely applied in industry, housing and transportation. Direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) directly converts methanol into electric energy for portable applications, including laptops and mobile phones.
In principle, methanol that diffuses to the cathode (methanol crossover) will cause catalyst poisoning in the cathode, especially when using high concentrations of methanol as the fuel. Also, high overpotential losses of the anode exist in the direct methanol fuel cell, leading to lower discharge voltage and inferior activity.